Many communication terminal designs, such as those for smart-phones and tablets, require operation over numerous communication bands. For example, a typical radio-frequency base-station may connect one or more mobile devices to each other, or to a wider wireless network. These multi-band devices generally use one or more transmit/receive circuits to generate and amplify signals for transmission, or amplify signals once received. Often, these multi-band devices will include a single antenna to transmit and receive signals over the specified communication bands. However, more recently, multi-band devices may use multiple antennas, each communicating over various communication bands. Accordingly, typical multi-band devices require a switching element to direct the signal through the proper transmit or receive path. High power switching applications for radio frequency signals are typically addressed using one or more PIN diodes.